Des étoiles dans les cheveux
by Fifi03
Summary: Mimi Geignarde découvre une magnifique clairière dans la forêt interdite. La jeune Serdaigle va découvrir que cette clairière a un petit secret : lors de la tombée de la nuit,de petites étoiles volantes éclairent ce bout de paradis...


Tout appartient à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Des etoiles dans les cheveux<span>**_

Mimi inspira longuement ; profitant des parfums exquis qui l'entouraient : l'herbe sauvage encore humide à cause de la pluie maintenant disparue, la sève des arbres se mêlant avec le vent qui se levait. Il n'y avait aucun doute : la forêt interdite était l'endroit le plus magnifique qu'elle n'ait jamais connue.

L'élève de Serdaigle n'aimait pas spécialement enfreindre le règlement de l'école, mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait sacrifiée ce moment de calme et de sérénité. Elle trouvait les toilettes bien froides après avoir découvert cette petite clairière utopique.

Mimi aimait le vent qui se levait, emmenant au loin ses tracas et les méchancetés qui lui étaient accordées. Vraiment, elle adorait ce vent qui lui promettait d'apaiser ses blessures, de faire taire toutes ces injures. Le soleil cuisait sa peau avec sa langue de feu et le vent entamait une danse joyeuse avec ses cheveux.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'étudiante, c'était l'une des rares fois où elle était heureuse d'être à Poudlard. Il faut dire que Olive Hornby rendait ses journées impossibles, le seul endroit où elle pouvait évacuer sa tristesse en paix, était les toilettes des filles, sauf que son bourreau l'avait bien comprit !

Depuis ce jour, dès que Mimi allait s'enfermer dans une cabine, quelque chose lui arrivait : ses cheveux prenaient une coloration des plus farfelues ; ses lunettes se voyaient attribuées des formes parfois obscènes... Le pire avait été que ses larmes se colores de bleu turquoise et de jaune canari. Elle était arrivée en cours de métamorphose, les joues emplies de sillons colorés, sans s'en rendre compte, lui donnant un air ridicule. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait alors débarrassé de cette plaisanterie d'un air grave.

Non, vraiment, cet endroit était parfait : personne n'irait la chercher ici et encore moins Olive et elle pouvait crier toutes les injures qu'elle voulait, sur qui elle voulait. Mimi ne se fit pas prier et commença à débiter des obscénités toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, lorsqu'un mouvement au sol attira son attention.

À quelques mètres d'où elle se trouvait, dans l'herbe haute, un garçon se leva. Il était grand, il avait les cheveux sombres, les yeux clairs et portait l'uniforme de Serpentard. Aussitôt, Mimi s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. Le garçon s'approcha, se posta devant elle et croisa les bras.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser me réveiller de la sorte ? Cracha-t-il, hautain.

De honte et de peur, les yeux de Mimi s'embuèrent.

- Je... Je...

Le jeune homme la stoppa d'un geste agacé de la main et commença à partir.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, cet endroit m'appartient. N'y remet plus jamais les pieds.

Mimi resta sans bouger dans la clairière, trop hébétée, puis secoua la tête avant de sortir un livre et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe humide. Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'elle allait fuir le seul lieu où elle pouvait être tranquille... ou presque.

**oOo**

La nuit tomba sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte. Ce fût lorsqu'elle n'arriva plus à distinguer les mots dans la pénombre, qu'elle ferma l'ouvrage et se leva. Elle allait partir en empruntant le même chemin que le Serpentard plusieurs heures auparavant, lorsque des toutes petites lumières volantes attirèrent son attention.

Le vent se leva une fois de plus pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune sorcière, car ces magnifiques lumières s'approchèrent d'elle. Mimi ne pouvait bouger ou parler devant ce spectacle époustouflant : les lumières éclairaient faiblement et ne provoquaient aucune chaleur, mais assez pour réchauffer son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais vue quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Elle aurait pu rester là pour toujours, tellement elle se sentait bien, chez elle. Ces petites lumières volantes la firent penser à des étoiles. Mimi commença à rire de sa propre bêtise quand soudain, une petite lumière se posa sur son nez, la faisant loucher.

La jeune Serdaigle découvrit que ces petites étoiles étaient des insectes fluorescents. Cette découverte l'enchanta. Si bien qu'elle bondit sous le nuage de lumière et tourna sur elle-même en fermant les yeux.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, attendit encore un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait eu peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, mais voyant les insectes à la hauteur de son visage, elle sourit et éclata d'un rire joyeux.

Le vent poussa les cheveux de Mimi en avant, vers son visage, caressant une des lumières qui fanfaronnait devant la jeune fille.

- J'ai des étoiles dans les cheveux, constata la jeune Serdaigle avec un rire franc.

Elle se mit à courir, sauter et gambader dans tous les sens, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire de bonheur, sous le regard amusé d'un élève caché par les nombreux arbres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mimi cessa son manège, complètement essoufflée et se promit de revenir le lendemain.

**oOo**

Mimi arriva joyeusement dans la clairière, plusieurs bouquins de sortilège à la main, les cheveux rouges. Les farces d'Olive Hornby avaient values à la jeune Serdaigle, plusieurs heures à pleurer dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que la veille, elle avait été dans un petit coin de paradis.

La jeune fille s'assit avec bonne humeur au même endroit que la nuit précédente et commença à feuilleter un livre de sortilège avec concentration.

- Il me semblait avoir été clair sur le fait que tu ne devais plus revenir ici, lança froidement une voix grave.

La gorge de Mimi se noua et elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

- Je...

- Tu sais que tu as l'air ridicule avec cette couleur de cheveux ? La coupa-t-il. Tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un sort correctement...

La jeune Serdaigle releva brusquement la tête et croisa deux pupilles bleues impénétrables, situées à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, se défendit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le Serpentard la regarda avec indifférence. Ses traits étaient doux et agréables à regarder.

- Tu vas _pleurer_ ? S'écria-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec dégout.

Mimi secoua la tête et replongea dans son livre. Le jeune homme l'observa quelques minutes sans rien dire avant de lever subitement sa baguette vers elle. Le mouvement brusque du garçon la fit sursauter et elle recula, effrayée, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la menaçait avec son arme.

Mais contre toute attente, il fit un geste circulaire du poignet et les cheveux de Mimi reprirent leur couleur initiale. Elle le regarda, bouche bée, ranger sa baguette et se lever.

- On dit « merci » lorsqu'on est polie, la sermonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Merci !

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse. Elle se remit à étudier pour son plaisir personnel, attendant la nuit avec impatience.

**oOo**

Deux mois passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, tous les soirs, après les cours, Mimi se rendait à la clairière où elle échangeait quelques banalités avec le Serpentard qui refusait de lui dire son nom. Il partait toujours à la même heure, Mimi lisait alors pour passer le temps et la nuit venue, les étoiles arrivaient. C'était le seul moment que Mimi appréciait à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Questionna le Serpentard.

Mimi, allongée dans l'herbe, fixant le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, jouant avec une brindille qui se pliait à cause du vent qui se levait, ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, c'est calme, reposant, agréable et puis, tu es de bonne compagnie...

Elle osa regarder en sa direction. Le garçon avait un sourire indescriptible.

- Mais, c'est avant tout, pour les étoiles...

- Les étoiles ?

Mimi hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de poursuivre :

- La nuit, des insectes fluorescents volent un peu partout ici, on dirait de petites étoiles volantes...

- On appelle ces étoiles, plus communément : des lucioles, fit-il sarcastique.

La jeune fille s'empourpra de honte et tourna la tête pour bouder. Ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester cette nuit pour les voir, proposa-t-elle.

Aussitôt après avoir fini d'énoncer sa phrase, elle se sentit bête d'avoir dit ça, elle savait qu'il allait refuser, il n'avait pas tellement l'air d'aimer sa compagnie.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle le regarda avec un réel étonnement, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient amis ? Cette nouvelle fit sourire Mimi.

- Mais seulement ce soir, ajouta-t-il en prenant un masque impassible.

Le jeune Serpentard s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour montrer que la discussion était close. Mimi prit un livre de cours en soupirant.

**oOo**

La nuit tomba enfin, après quelques heures d'attente. Lorsque la jeune Serdaigle se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de relire pour la dixième fois la même phrase, sans y déceler une seule lettre, elle se leva, laissant son bouquin dans l'herbe et secoua l'épaule de son ami. Il grogna et lui lança un regard noir, mais se leva de mauvaise grâce et attendit en croisant les bras.

L'air était froid, si bien que Mimi resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle.

- Elles ne viendront pas ce soir, murmura le Serpentard les yeux mi-clos.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Mimi sentait les larmes lui monter. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard las.

- Tu ne t'es pas renseignée sur ces lucioles ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse, tandis que le garçon soupirait.

- Les lucioles n'apparaissent que lorsqu'il fait chaud, normalement en été. L'hiver, elles ne sortent pas. Il faudra attendre jusqu'en mai.

Mimi le regarda, horrifiée. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Comment vais-je faire ?

Le Serpentard la regarda, abasourdi, puis leva sa baguette vers l'arbre qui leur faisait face. Il murmura un sortilège et une vingtaine de longs fils fins apparurent, accrochés aux feuilles et aux branches du baliveau **(1)**. Au bout de ces tiges se trouvaient de grosses ampoules moldues. D'un geste du poignet, le jeune homme les alluma.

- Ça ne vaut pas les « étoiles », mais je ne peux faire plus...

Le vent se leva, faisait tanguer les ampoules, leur donnant l'air d'êtres vivantes. C'était magique !

- Au fait, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, annonça le Serpentard dans un souffle.

Oui, tout était parfait.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Un arbre destiné à devenir arbre de haute futaie (= forêt de grands arbres)


End file.
